Every action has a reaction
by klowy
Summary: This goes right after season 3 finale. What happens to Piper and Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Piper left the library with her new tattoo and surprisingly not feeling any pain. It's been awhile since she has no true feelings about anything in her life. When she went to the cafeteria, nobody was there. Something was wrong in Litchfield. She could still hear some people running outside and an oddly smell of smoke.

\- Alex? - she called. Nobody answered. - Anyone?

She went outside and there were some guards freaking out. Nobody was on the fields, some new prisioners were coming in and one of the cabins outside was on fire. One guard was near that cabin, but that didn't seem to bother him and also he was kind of familiar.

\- Where is everybody? - She thought. But that was the wrong question. The right question was: where is Alex?

* * *

"Nobody is going to find me" that's all Alex could think at this point. She was barely breathing since she was beated up like hell. It was a miracle that she was still alive after all that shit. "Calm down Alex, what happened here?". It was hard to think, but she was trying. "Aydin found me, Kubra found me. Aydin is one of the guards. He came here and beated the hell out of me. He tried to kill me, but he failed. I can't feel my legs, but I can feel my arms. Open your eyes Alex". She tried. "It's hard. Try harder. It's hot in here. Is that smoke?". She was trying to keep it together but at this point it was really hard. "I'm gonna die".

Her eyes opened. All of her pain came in one second and she couldn't stand it. "This is too fucking painful". She tried to scream, it was impossible. "This place is burning for sure". She tried to get up, but she couldn't feel her legs. One of her arms was broken, a lot of blood was coming out of her head and she could taste it in her mouth. She tried to move her head and she saw an iron pipe only a few centimeters from her fingers. "C'mon Alex, you can do this. At least die trying to survive". She tried to move her hand but the pain was killing her. She tried again with no success. On the third time, she could reach it and then she threw it into those plastic walls. It broke and to be honest, it was a miracle that it did.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper was still on the fields paralyzed trying to understand what the fuck was going on. She looked at the cabin on fire and she heard a noise like something was breaking. She looked left and one guard was coming after her and screaming that she should go back inside. She ran to the cabin and tried to find where this noise came from and then she saw an iron pipe outside and a part of the plastic wall was broken.

\- What the fuck happened here? - She thought for one second that it was better to get inside but then she she heard a weak voice trying to scream for help.

* * *

On the inside, Alex was on the floor, incapable of moving and seeing that someone was on the outside. She putted all her strenght together and focused on trying to scream for help. She couldn't scream but at least some sound came out of her mouth. "Gosh, this hurts".

* * *

Piper went to the hole on the wall and looked inside.

\- Alex? - this was too painful to see. Alex was on the floor really hurt, with blood coming out of her head, an obvious broken arm and she didn't seem to be able to move a lot. Besides that, the place was on fire. There was fire everywhere.

\- Pipes... - she could only whisper.

\- Alex what happened? Are you ok?

\- Piper...

\- Shit. SHIT! - Piper didn't know what to do. She tried to break the rest of the wall but it was starting to melt because of the fire. - Alex can you move?

\- No I... I can't feel my legs.

\- Fuck! This is a really fucked up situation - Piper took the iron pipe and started to hit the wall as hard as she could. She could open a bigger hole and enter the cabin.

\- Wha... what the fuck are you doing? - It was really hard to even hear Alex's voice.

\- I'm trying to get you out of here - The place was really hot. Piper didn't know what to do, again. She tried to pull Alex out through the hole she just entered.

\- AAAAHHHH HOLLY SHIT! STOP! STOP! - Alex was in a lot of pain. It was going to be impossible to move her.

The fire wasn't spreading fast. But if they stayed there, they were going to die. Piper couldn't leave, she just couldn't. That wasn't the smartest decision that she took, but she just laid next to Alex.

\- Piper... please, get out. Leave me.

\- No.

\- What are you doing?

\- I'm staying. At least we're in this together.

They both heard a huge noise. Some piece of wood, like a beam, fell on both of their bodies in fire. They both blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

There was some annoying noise... like an alarm clock. Some distinct voices. The place seemed bright even though she didn't open her eyes. Something was tying one of her hands. "Is this a handcuff?". This annoying noise again. She couldn't remember a thing, it was nearly impossible, but she kept trying. It was warm, and comfy. People kept talking, they were very close to her. Beep, beep, like an alarm clock.

She started to feel some parts of her body burning. It was really painful but she couldn't tell which parts of her body were in pain. She didn't even know what parts of her body she could move. "One finger, c'mon". Beep, beep. It seemed impossible. Slowly, really slowly, she opened her eyes. Everything was blurred and really bright. She could see some people moving and talking but nobody seemed to notice that she opened her eyes. The beeping was from her monitor, it was her heart beating. She tried to move, but she was feeling a lot of pain. She tried to speak, but she could hardly open her mouth. The truth is: she was trapped inside this body that seemed useless now.

Her memories started to come back slowly. There was some fire. Inside a cabin. In prison. She wasn't alone in this.

\- Where is she?

* * *

 **Hello everyone, first time writing to all of you here. First of all, thanks for reading and sharing this with me. Also, I'm sorry if I made any mistake on the language but english is not my first language but I'm trying my best.**

 **The chapters are really small and I know that's frustrating sometimes but I really like to do small chapters so you guys can read it faster.**

 **Thank you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Hello there. Good morning, how are you feeling today? - The doctor entered the room so happy that Piper almost forgot this whole tragedy.

\- I'm fine. Feeling better. Any idea when I'll be released?

\- Not yet. We'll do some exams on you today to see if there was any improvements on your condition, ok?

\- How is she? - Piper made this question everytime her doctor came. She didn't have much information on Alex, except that she was in a coma.

\- You know that I can't give you any information on that...

\- Please, please... I beg you. She means a lot to me, I need to know if she wakes up. When she wakes up.

\- She's stable. That's all I can say for now ok? I'll send some nurses to prepare you.

The doctor left and Piper started to think about all of that. Everything could have been different if she didn't screw up so bad back in Litchfield. She lost her mind there, it's amazing how prison can change you. Alex was definitely the only thing there that was real in there and that tried to keep her sane. And she ignored all of that. "I let her go. This is my fault". Piper was blaming herself for a few days now. She was really scared about the next weeks and months. How was it going to be? If she gets better and Alex doesn't, will she come back to prison without her? Also, it was really weird that no one from Litchfield came to visit her like Caputo or Healy. What happened there?

\- Hi Piper, we are here to prepare you for some exams. - Some nurses came to the room and started to prepare her.

\- What happens if everything is ok with me? I'll go back to prison?

\- I'm no quite sure but yeah... I guess so.

"I can't leave Alex behind" she thought. "Not again".


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor entered the room again to see if there was any changes in Alex's condition. She checked her monitor and something was different this time. Maybe she was demonstrating some improvements so she decided to ask for more exams.

\- What... - Alex opened her eyes slowly while her doctor looked at her amazed that this was happening.

\- Don't try to speak. You've been through a lot.

Alex had a massive headache. She was trying to understand what was happening there because she was very confused. Her doctor asked for other doctors and nurses to come into her room and ordered a several number of exams.

\- Listen, we are going to do some exams right now and later I'll explain everything to you ok?

They took her to another room and Alex was feeling a little desperate, especially because she couldn't feel both of her legs. She tried to move but it seemed impossible. She was trying to remember what happened to her, why she was in that place but nothing seemed to connect. They were moving her very fast and she didn't know for how long she was unconscious. When they passed with her in a corridor, she turned her head left and inside one of the rooms was Piper with an officer.

\- Pipe...?

* * *

Piper was in her hospital room packing her stuff to leave. It was unbelievable the she was leaving without really knowing what happened to Alex, without any news. They sent an officer to pick her up and drive her back to prison. She was feeling better and only had a few bruises that could be treated back in Litchfield. Everything was almost settled up when she heard some movement on the corridor. When she turned to see what was it, she couldn't believe. It was Alex passing through. Their eyes met for one second and she was gone. Piper tried to run after her but the officer held her.

\- Please, let me go. I just wanna see if she's ok.

The officer didn't even answered. He took her stuff and left the hospital with her.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Alex, we have your results back and in view of what happened, you are lucky. You came here, let me see... Oh, here. You came here 10 days ago. You were in a coma and you woke up today - The doctor was trying to be as gentle and professional as possible - I'm sure you have noticed that some part of your hair is missing, that's because we had to do a surgery in your brain because you were hitted very hard in your head. That went well, you will have no sequelae which is pretty great. Your burns are something that we will have to keep treating here in the hospital for the next weeks, ok? Your arm was broken and also needed surgery. In a 3 weeks or so you will be able to take this splint off. In summary, you are having a fast recovery and that's really great. - she took a brief pause and took a deep breath - Those were the good news.

Alex was a bit scared with all that situation. She knew that something was wrong and she was simply to afraid to listen what else her doctor was going to tell her. She just wanted to be ok and get through all of this story once in for all.

\- You were beated really hard Alex. It is a miracle that you are still alive. When you arrived here, you had some damage in one of your vertebras and we couldn't fix that. We did our best, but... Alex, I'm sorry. I'm afraid you won't be able to walk anymore.

Alex couldn't believe that this was happening to her. All she did was tell the truth and after that she was hunted, nearly killed and now she's never going to walk again. Despair washed over her, she wanted to cry but at the same time she couldn't breath. The doctor left the room. Alex started to think about this: was she going to come back to prison? What this was going to be like? She was going on wheelchairs? Just that thought came like a punch in her stomach. And that's when she heard Piper's voice.

\- Alex?


	7. Chapter 7

\- Piper, oh my god! - Piper ran to Alex's bed had hugged her - How are you here? I saw you with a guard!

\- Yeah, when we went to the van, Bennett was driving. I explained everything to him and he let me back to talk to you - It was hard for Piper to breathe since she came running all the way. - How are you Alex? I'm so sorry, so so sorry.

Alex tried to hold all her feelings about this messed up situation.

\- I'm never going to walk again Pipes

\- I can't believe this is happening - Piper felt desperate. She held Alex hand and started to cry - You told me, you told that he was going to try something and I didn't believe you. I thought you were crazy Alex, I'm sorry. For everything! I'm really sorry - She lowered her hear and cried a bit more.

\- Piper, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself ok? This whole situation has nothing to do with you. It's all my fault, since the beggining of it. I'm so fucking stupid! - Alex was hopeless. It was almost impossible to feel anything - I really don't know what is going to happen now.

\- Yeah. I don't know either. I mean... Bennett told me that everything is different in Litchfield now. Someting happened when... well, when you were attacked. They are being very strict about the inmates.

\- I don't wanna go back there. And remember everything and relive everything...

\- Alex... - Piper placed her hand on Alex head and tried to calm her down - I know this is hard ok? But we're gonna get through this. I'm sure!

\- We?

\- I shouldn't have let you break up with me. I was a coward. I'm so...

\- Don't... say you're sorry - Alex interrupted her.

\- Piper, we need to go - Bennett entered the room - Hi Alex. I hope you're feeling ok.

\- Getting there.

Piper looked at Alex and felt powerless.

\- I'm not gonna leave you again ok? I'll be waiting for you and we're gonna be just fine. I promise you that.

Alex gave her a smile and felt a little better. Somehow she felt that things were going to be fine for real. All she had to do was to be strong enough and if anyone was strong, this person was her. Piper placed her hand in her neck and kissed her softly. It was magical, for both of them. They knew they could do this.

\- I heart you. - Piper whispered.

\- Is that like "I love you" for pussies? - Alex smiled. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a crazy week for me. Well, for the next month it's going to be really hard to write so I'm gonna set the story as completed. Whenever I have the time again, and if I feel you guys want, I can continue ok? Thanks for reading and for all the reviews. This was my first fanfic ever and it was a great experience for me! See you all next time :)**


End file.
